


The Damned Forsaken Queen

by FaideJour



Series: Awoken Fables [1]
Category: Crónicas de la Torre | Chronicles of the Tower - Laura Gallegos García, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, La Barbe bleue | Bluebeard - Charles Perrault, Schneewittchen | Snow White (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, M/M, Murder, Murder Mystery, Shared Universe
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-10-25 00:51:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17714924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaideJour/pseuds/FaideJour
Summary: Seven years after Voldemort has been defeated, Harry is still a celebrity in the Wizarding World, for better or for worse. But it seems that, while the Death Eaters' reign of terror is over, a new menace has awoken. And it's more powerful that any other menece Harry has ever encountered.





	1. Beware the Queen's Gifts

_Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there lived a queen, who was called the fairest and most beautiful woman who ever lived. But the queen was also vain, selfish and ruthless. Every year she invited to her castle the maidens who were considered as equally beautiful as she, and once those maidens went through the castle's gates, no one saw them again. Rumors about this spread all around the kingdom, saying the queen was a witch, with a magic mirror who showed her all the maidens who were more beautiful than her. And because she couldn't stand the idea that someone could possibly be more beaitiful than her, she killed every potential rival._

"Beware the queen's gifts". Those words were written in capital letters all over the walls, over and over again. Dana can only ask herself what those words meant. Which queen? Why someone should be careful? 

\- So, have you make some conclusion?

Dana asked the nearest Auror. A young english boy, with black hair, wearing glasses.

\- Well, it seems whoever wrote this didn't use magic.

Now that she thought about it, the Auror was right. It seemed like someone carved in desesperation the letters on those stone walls with something sharp, like a knife. But when she take a closer look, she notice some dry blood. The person didn't used a knife, he or she used their own bare fingers. With that realisation in mind, Dane heard she stepped into something. When she looked above, she realised she stepped into a human nail.

She screamed. The english Auror run to ask her why, and she didn't said a word, just pointed out to the nail on the floor. The Auror kneel, call his superior and inspect the nail, before he put it in a plastic bag, like the rest of the evidence. Dana thought she could easily stand that case, but by the moment she has been proved wrong. She was called before for thousand of murder cases, but despite of the pain and anger of the spirites, she always have found a way to help them rest in peace, no matter how violent the death was. But this time, there were no spirites, which already gave her a bad feeling. For her, grown accostumed to see the people's spirites once they died, the fact so many people died and there were no spirites whatsoever was something unnatural, something wrong.

She started to feel nauseos thinking again about it, and the young Auror, whose name was Harry, asked her if the she was okay. Just a look in his green eyes, who reminded her so much to Kay, and suddenly Dana felt slightly better. At least she knows she didn't want to puke now.

\- Don't worry, i'm fine, it's just...There's no spirite or ghost. I can't sense anything.

\- That's bad?

\- Very bad. Normally there's always something the person left after they died, but dying that way and not leaving anything. Something's not right. I don't know what kind of magic the murderer uses, but must be something really dark and ancient. Some spell like that must've been forbidden and forsaken a long time ago.

In the last seven years, seventy-seven girls, both muggles and witches, always between the ages of thirteen and twenty-four, where found dead, in always the same circumstances: despite their physical age, the bodies looked like a hundred years old woman, and they ate some kind of poisoned apple, which it was identified as the cause of death. The first cases was in the german city of Hanau, latter all over Germany, and by the third year there were cases like this all over Europe. Last year the last seven victims were all students of Hogwarts, one of the most prestigous and ancient magic schools in Europe, and since them it seemed like the killer finally stopped. For almost an entire year, it seemed like it was finally over. But then the killer stroke again, in Madrid, Spain.

\- We gan go now, if you want. We've already collected all the evidence there is.

Dana take just one last look to the walls before saying yes. But even after they get out of there, the words were still in her head, carved like they were carved on the stone with the last victim's naked fingers. Beware the queen's gifts.


	2. The princess

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there lived a princess, who was born with skin as white as the snow that covered the mountains and fields in winter, cheeks and lips red as blood, and hair as balck as ebony. Because of that, her mother named her Snow White. Her father married again, just a year after the queen's dead, and the new queen was a beautiful woman. But she didn't care about Snow White's well-being, just like the princess' father. So the princess was rise alone by the palace's servants, never knowing wha loving parents were. Or so she believed she did._

"Beware the queen's gifts". Dana was still repeating the words in her head while she was reading the case files about the seven Hogwarts students that were killed. One detail that caught her attention was how odd the homicidal weapon was. An apple, poisoned just by one side, which it was red, while the other half wasn't, and had a light green color. The apple always had two bites: one of the victim, which always was the poisoned red half, and the other one was probably the murder, which always was the light green half. Dana couldn't help to think about how much that reminded her of the Grimm's fairy tale Snow White. It could be that the queen's gifts were the gifts offered by Snow White's evil stepmother? That just couldn't be. Even for a witch, everybody knew the fairy tales the muggles told were just stories with really inaccurate representation of what magic really was. But, on the other hand, everything seemed to pointed towards it.

Suddenly the phone ring. Dane answered instantly, and she heard Jonas' voice .

\- Dana, how you're doing? The english Aurors behave themselves?

\- Yes, they did. Actually, one of them was actually pretty swettie and considerate.

\- Who?

\- I think his name is Harry.

\- Wait a minute, did you just said Harry? Like Harry Potter?

\- Yeah, so what?

\- So what? Dana, you're working with Harry Motherfuckin' Potter. He's a celebrity. You know, the Boy who Lived, and all that crap. He defeated Voldemort. Working with him could be excellent publicity for the school.

\- I know, i know, but he wasn't braggy about it, or cocky. I always thought someone like him, who has been famous since he was basically a toddler, would have more ego.

\- That's better! You work with a worldwide famous wizard who's not an asshole.

\- You sound pretty excited, you know? You can swchit places if you want.

Jonas stopped talkin for a moment, and when he started to talk again, it was in a more serious tone.

\- What do you mean? Dana, is there something wrong? You sound like you don't want to be there.

\- It's just...There's no spirites, Jonas. Not even a trace. We just have a body. Is like there never was a living being.


	3. The Mirror

_Once upon a time there was a mirror. But not just any mirror. It was a maguc mirror, which could speak, and only the truth. He could answer every question he was asked, no matter how hard it was. Unfortunetly, it fell into the hands of a vain and ruthless queen, who loved to look herself and the mirror and asked her:_

_"Mirror, mirror, on the wall,_

_Show me the fairest maiden_

_of them all"_

_Sometimes the mirror showed the queen's own reflection, and that made the queen happy. But sometimes the mirror showed other maidens, and the queen hated it. If the mirror could, it would lied to the queen, just to protect those maidens from the queen's wrath, but because it always spoke the truth, he couldn't do anything. Oh, how many lives he saw perish because of the queen's vanity and pettiness._

 

The next day, Dana called Harry. Despite Harry being raised by muggles and knowing what a telephone was and how it works, it was harder to use it than he thought. "Some many years living among wizards" he thought. Dana told him about a crazy theory she made after reading the case files last night, and before she told it to the others, she wanted to know his opinion. Harry found pretty warming she trsuted him so much after they've meet for such a short period of time. Dana asked him if they could meet at the cafeteria in front of the hotel, and Harry was surprised she wanted to talk about it in a place crowded with muggles.

\- Oh, so you still don't know - was the last words she said before she said goodbye.

At five o'clock, Harry was waiting at the cafe's door. "I hope that thing they told me Spaniards are always late it's not true" he tought, Fortunetly, Dana arrived just one minute late. As soon as she arrived she took him by the arm, and Harry couldn't help by notice a group of women, all of them around their thirties, look at them and comment something about how a lucky bitch she was. They entered a passage, where there were the bathrooms and a third door, with a sign that said "Only authorized personnel".

\- Watch if someone comes - Dana said before she put her hand on the door and start to recite some spell.

Harry was a little surprised that she wasn't using a wand, but after he came to Spain he was already told that in the Tower, the school where Dana studied and was now teaching, they teach the students to use magic without depending always of their wands. Which, in some cases, it could be more practical, he must admitted.

When Dana finished the spell, the door oponed, and the two of them croosed it as quickly as possible. After that, they were again in the cafe, but it was now somehow different. Harry thought of the Leaky Cauldron for a moment, and he couldn't help but sigh. Dana noticed it, but she didn't say anything. They took a seat in a table near the windows, and Harry saw more looks like the one the group of muggle women gave them. The name Harry Potter didn't take too long to start to become the center on every conversation in the bar.

\- Everybody knows you - commented Dana.

\- Sometimes that can be a real pain in the ass.

Dana smiled and took out of her bag the case files Harry gave her yesterday. She opened them, and Harry saw the photos of the first girl they found dead. It was during the visit to Hogsmeade. Professor McGonagall reported her disappearance, and they didn't found her until the next morning, when it was already too late. The first photo was taken when she was still alive, smiling. She was just fourteen. The other was taken after she died. Her hair become completely white, her sin was dry and wrinkled. If it wasn't for the fact she was wearing her school uniform, people wouldn't think it was her. They would thought it was some homeless witch who died alone in the streets.

\- So, i was reading about the homicidal weapon, and i couldn't help to think about something. I know it must sound crazy, but it seems like the killer is some kind of fairy tale character.

\- What do you mean?

\- Okay, listen, an apple has been always found near the girls. One half is red, the other light green, and both of them were biten, but only one of the two bites were by the victim, which always is the red half. And it was proved the apple was the homicidal weapon.

\- Yeah, that's the killer's modus operandi.

\- Well, did you know the Snow White's story?

\- The fairy tale? Yeah, but i thought the poisoned apple there was completely red.

\- That was in the Disney's movie. In the original tale, the poisoned apple was just like the homicidal weapons. It was just poisoned by one half, which it was red, while the other wasn't, and it was light green. Also, the queen bite the non poisoned half to make Snow White believe the apple wasn't dangerous, and it worked, so Snow White bitted...

\- The poisoned half. Just like the girls - Harry interrupted Dana.

\- Also, think about it. Beware the queen's gifts.

\- So, what are you saying? Are you saying, that an evil queen for an old fairy tale is real, still alive and is the culprit?

\- I know, I know, it sound ludicrous, but it doesn't have to be her exactly. It could be someone that took inspiration for the tale. Just think where the first murders took place. Hanau, Jacob and Wilhelm Grimm's hometown.

Harry thought about it. At that moment a waitress asked them if they were going to ask for something, or they were gonna sit there and chatter. Dana quickly apologised and ask for a white coffe, and Harry ask for a butterbeer. The waitress replyed they didn't have that english crap there, so he asked for just an ordinary beer.

\- That's better - said the waitress before she left.

When the waitress came back, she not only brought the white coffe and the beer, but also a small roissant with the coffe and a spanish tortilla with the beer.

\- Sorry, but we didn't ask for any food...

Dana interrupted Harry and explained to him that the food were something called "tapas", which it was a custom there and it came free with the drinks.

While he was drinking and listening to Dana, Harry tried the spanish tortilla, but he wasn't in the mood to eat anything, just to drink. He also thought that, when he'd send the owl asking for a witch or wizard who lived in Hanau seven years ago and was acquainted to muggle culture, specifically fairy tales, he needed to request Neville to send him a bottle of firewhisky too. It would come handy.

 


	4. Welcome to Ramón Llull St

_Once upon a time, in a far away land, there was a queen who lost everything. Her throne, her youth, her beauty, her power, even her most valuable possesion, her Magic Mirror, was taken away from her. For centuries she lived as an old, hideous crone, until one day, while everyone else was celebrating a death, she found a way to recover all that she had lost._

  
Harry take a look at all the letters he was going to send. There was one for the Ministry of Magic, one for Neville, one for Ron and Hermione, asking how Ginny and the kids were doing. He sighed, thinking about how much he had wrote, and how much ink and paper he could've saved if only Neville or Ron used phones. Hoping he didn't send any letter in the wrong owl, he went up to the owl tower. When he came back to his room, he found Dana in the hallway, waiting for him.

\- Don't worry, i've already send the letter. Now we have only to wait for the owl to came back.

\- It would be so much faster if the Brittish Ministry of Magic used phones.

Harry wanted to say to Dana that he thought she was right, but he was to tired to even speak to her.

\- Are you fine? You look tired.

\- Yeah, besides the letter to the Ministry, i wrote two more letters, and believe me, one of them was too uncomfortable to write.

Dana wanted to ask about those letters, but felt it was something too personal to ask about.

\- Anyway, you just can't sit waiting for the owls to come back. We need to make some progress meanwhile.

\- Have you thought of something?

\- I did, but before we go i need to ask you. Do you have some polyjuice potion?

In the historic neighbourhood of Lavapiés there was a videoclub. Harry remenbered those when he lived with the Dursley, but since he started to go to Hogwarts, he didn't go to any. It didn't mattered to much to him, because it was always Dudley the one who picked the movies. They never let Harry pick one, saying he never deserved it. When they arrived, Harry wasn't expected it would as dusty and barely illuminated as it was. He remenbered videoclubs to be pretty crowded. But besides the two of them, and the old lady who served at the counter, there wasn't anyone else. Dana went to speak to the lady, and she took the huge buch of keys that she wore around her neck and asked Dana to follow her. They followed her to the backroom, where the lady oponed a door with a sign that said "Only authorized personnel". She oponed it, and Harry saw a street as crowded and illuminated as Diagon Alley the first time he went with Hagrid.

\- Welcome to Ramón Llull Street - smiled Dana.


	5. The Lonely Hunter

_Once upon a time there was a hunter, a really lonely one. One day the queen called him and ordered him to kill her stepdaughter, the princess. She ordered him to take her to the forest, and kill her. And as proof he had obeyed, the queen requested the huntsman to brought her the princess' liver and lungs. The hunter take the princess to the forest, just as the queen ordered, but something happened, and he spared the princess' life. He let her runaway, and to deceive the queen he killed a wild boar and took its lungs and liver, what he brought to queen saying it was the princess'. And the queen believed him, for a while._

  
Being at Ramón Llull Street was like being at Diagon Alley again. There was a wand shop, althought not as big as Ollivander's; many bookshops like Flourish & Blotts, and even one closed place with a gigantic bill that said "Coming Soon: Weasly's Wizard Wheezes". Harry remenbered Ron said something about opening a new store in Spain, and he couldn't help but comment.

\- So here's where they're gonna open the new store.

Despite Harry didn't think Dana heard him, she replied.

\- Oh, yeah, the Weasly's. I can imagine the living hell the school is going to be when they finally open.

Harry didn't want to smile after Dana's comment, but he did.

\- Did you know them personally?

\- Yes, i did. In fact, one of them is my best friend. He used to be an Auror like me, but then he retired.

\- And why he retired?

\- Things wasn't like we expected.

Harry's voice suddenly sounded more bitter. Dana imagined it may be related to the letter Harry wrote, but she didn't ask. Instead, she tried to change the subject. Fortunetly, they arrived to the place they were looking for. Harry looked above and saw a sign with the image of the stereotypical old witch, laughing while she stirred her cauldron. He read "A vella bruxa".

\- I swear that's not Spanish.

\- No - Dana giggled a little bit - It's Galician. The owner is from there.

Before they entered, Dana asked Harry to have his wand on hand, just in case."A vella bruxa" was known for being the bar where all the outlaws wizards went. And also to drink the polyjuice potion they brought. Harry was too famous, and a place like "A vella bruxa" was too risky for someone like him. After he drank it, Harry became a red-haired bearded heavy-set man. Despite Harry wore some loose clothes, so when he trasformed it wouldn't be unconfortable, the clothes still felt too tight.

\- I should have brought bigger clothes - he commented.

Dana and Harry entered the bar, and it didn't take too long to show Harry what Dana was talking about. He even show some people there were between the most wanted by the Ministry of Magic. And one of them was even an old schoolmate. And he was the one Dana was addressing. Harry was thankful he drank the Polyjuice Potion, because right now he wished Dana was adressing anyone else at the bar, even the one who looked more like a troll than a human sounded like a much more pleasing option to Harry.

\- Dana, you finally come to visit me again! To what do I owe the pleasure?

\- Theodore, can you just be quiet, please? I'm in the middle of one investigation.

\- I should imagined. You only come to see me when you need to ask me something. Who's your friend the big ginger? Another teacher from your school? - Theodore Nott pointed at Harry.

\- No, he's an Auror from your country, so if you do something that get us in trouble, he'll arrest you.

\- An Auror, this guy? I think i know pretty well all the Aurors that work for the Ministry, and i swear to God I don't know him.

\- He's a last year incorporation.

It didn't seemed like Theodore trusted Dana's explanation, but at least he stopped looking at Harry, which it was a relieve to him. They sat down at a table where no one else was sitting, and when the waiter asked what they want, Theodore said to Harry he could ask for firewhiskey if he wanted. They had it.

\- Really? Thank Merlín.

After the waiter left, Theodore asked Harry how a newbie feel so comfortable already to ask a firewhiskey in the middle of an investigation. Luckily for Harry, Dana changed the subject.

\- Did you sell something to a foreigner witch or wizard last week, Teddy, or last month?

\- A foreigner witch?

\- German, to be more concrete.

\- Sorry, sweetie. You know i adore you, but i can't go around revealing information about my clients. Unless... - Theodore extended his hand while looking at the ceilling.

Dana started to look at her purse while she murmured something, probably some curse, and asked how much Theodore wanted. That scene was heartbreaking to Harry.

\- You don't have to pay him for the information. We're not some random wizards, we're officially investigating a murder case, and holding back information is a crime.

\- Fuck, your new Auror is good - Theodore commented while Dana smiled.

\- You can't imagine how good I am. I told what you're gonna do. You're gonna be a good boy, and you're gonna answer every question we made. If you don't answer, lie, or ask for money, we'll arrest, and bring you back to the United Kingdom.

\- Fine - Theodore sounded annoyed - What do you want to know?

\- You can start answering the first question we asked you.

\- A German witch? No, I didn't see any German witch here, last week, month, or year. But last week i talked to a French dude. He looked like your brother, you know? Instead of ginger, he was blue haired. That was the oddest thing about him. He reminded me of that French fairy tale, Bluebeard. I don't know if he knows it. Probably not - Theodore pointed again at Harry. Now he was the one being annoyed.

\- And what he wanted? - Dana asked.

\- A mirror shard. I don't know where it came from, but the guy seemed pretty interested on it. Actually, because he seemed also pretty wealthy, i asked him a pretty high amount of money.

\- For how much did you asked for.

\- Just five hundred pounds.

\- Just five hundred pounds? - Dana and Harry said it at the exactly same time.

\- If you think that's too much, imagine the face i made when the guy paid the five hundred like it wasn't a big deal. If I knew that, i would asked him more.

\- In what did you spend the five hundred pounds? - Harry asked.

\- Why do you care in what i spend my money? - that was Theodore's reply.

Dana was starting to fear that Harry will blew up his cover.

\- Okay, back to the mirror shard. Did he told you why he wanted it?

\- I didn't ask. He didn't told me. In this business you learn you never ask more than what you need to know.

\- There was no one else with him?

\- Yeah, there was another dude. He looked like his bodyguard, which it tis pretty funny because I'm sure that guy would never need one. He was even smaller tan the other guy.

\- Did he said anything?

\- No, he remained silent all the time. Unlike others - Theodore looked at Harry.

Suddenly, someone opened the door, when Theodore took a brief look, it seemed like he saw someone he wanted to see as much as Harry wanted to see him now.

\- Fuck.

\- What? - Dana was already turning around.

\- No, don't turn around!

\- Who do you pissed off, Nott?

\- How do you know my surname?

That was it. Harry blew up the cover, and it seemed that was going to be the last of their troubles.


	6. The Family Snow White never had

_Once upon a time, deep in a distant forest, there lived seven dwarfs in a humble cottage. They worked as miners, extracting gold, silver and diamonds for the human king and queen of that land. One day, when they came back from work, they found someone was in their house while they were away. Someone had  sat on their chairs, eaten of their dishes and drunk from their glasses. When they went upstairs, they found sleeping in their beds a maiden, who was barely a little girl anymore. Her skin was white as snow, her hair black as ebony, her lips and cheeks red as blood. She looked so peaceful, that the dwarves didn't dare to wake her up. The next day, when the girl finally awake, the dwarves asked who she was. She told them her name was Snow White, and she was the King's daughter._

_  
_Hermione opened the letter Harry sent her. Well, the letter was addressed to Ron and her, but she didn't know if Ron wanted to read anything wrote by Harry at that moment. In the letter Harry asked if Ginny and the kids were fine. Hermione would like to reply, but she felt that if she wrote a letter, it would be all just empty words. The last paragraph was striketrough, but Hermione still could read it. It was basically an apology. Reading it made Hermione be at the verge of tears, so she didn't hear Ron enter the room.

\- Hermione, you won't believe what George told me today about the store we're gonna open in Madrid...

He stopped talking when he saw the letter in his wife's hands.

\- Whose letter is that?

\- Harry's.

Ron took a deep breath.

\- Are you gonna talk at the memorial at Hogsmeade?

Hermione dried her tears with the handkerchief Ron gave her.

\- That's the plan, yes.

\- Do you want me to come with you?

\- Of course i want you to come with me! Who else i am going to take with me?

\- I don't know, Malfoy?

\- Oh, dear Merlín, please no.

Ron laughed, and Hermione did it too. 

\- Do you feel better now?

\- Yes, thanks.

\- What he says, on the letter?

\- Do you wanna know?

\- Well, I guess I should try to stop to ignore him.

\- He's asking if Ginny and the kids are fine.

\- Oh, now he worries about them?

Ron started to slowly clapping, but after the way Hermione looked at him, he stopped.

\- Anything else?

\- He wrote an apology, but it's strikethrough. 

\- Can you still read it?

\- Yes.

\- Can i read it?

Hermione handed him the letter and asked him if he wanted her to get out of the room, but Ron asked her to stay. After reading it, he started to cry. Hermione hugged him, and gave him back the handkerchief.

The memorial was the next day at Hogsmeade, the anniversary of the day the first girl was found. After her body was found and identified, Professor McGonagall forbade more visits at Hogsmeade, but that didn't stop the killer. Other six girls were found at the school, two of them were even found at their own room. It seemed like no one was safe. The first one was a Hufflepuff, then the next too were from Ravenclaw, two of Gryffindor, and the two last ones, who were found in their room, were from Slytherine.

Ron took a look at the girl's photos. All of them were taken when they were still alive. They were smiling, and in most of them they appeared with their classmates. While he looked at them, he couldn't help to picture himself in those photos, and Hermione, and his sister, and Luna. He couldn't stop thinking what if the murders happened when they were still studying at Hogwarts. Maybe Hermione or Ginny could've been some of the victims. Hell, in his second year, when the basilisk was freed from the Secret Chamber, Hermione was one of the students the monster attacked. Fortunetly, Hermione wasn't killed, just petrified, but the basilisk could have killed her.

Ron was so distracted thinking about all of that, that he didn't notice Neville until he approchead him.

\- Hi.

\- Oh, hi Neville, I didn't see you.

\- I don't blame you. Hermione is going to give a speech?

\- Yes, after McGonagall. Do you think she could make it?

\- I don't know.

When Ron and Hermione arrived to Hogsmeade they were received by Professor McGonagll, who looked in a very deteriorated state.

\- So, changing the subject, is he still living with you?

\- He?

\- Don't play the fool, Neville, you know exactly who I am talking about. Don't let me say his name.

\- Well, he's now in Spain, but yeah, he basically lives with me right now. Actually he sent me a letter yesterday.

\- Oh, you too? And what he said?

\- He asked if i could send him some firewhisky.

\- To drown the remorse?

\- Probably, but he just told me most of the Spanish bars didn't have any.

\- And butterbeer?

\- Neither.

\- Well, they don't know what they're missing, so...

Ron looked away for a moment, and saw a witch he was pretty sure he has never saw before. She was a pretty attractive woman, wearing a black tight dress with pronounced cleavage, and the skirt reaching only untill the thighs. She was pretty tall, and despite that she was wearing high heels. She wore her long dark brown hair lose.

\- Hey, Neville, did you know the lady over there?

\- Who?

\- That lady, over there.

\- No, sorry, i don't know who she could be.

\- Maybe one of the victims' mother?

\- No, believe me, we talked with every mother of the victims, and none of them looked like that. Also, don't you think she may looks a little bit too happy, to be at her daughter's memorial?

Now that Neville commented it, Ron realised it eas true. She smiled too much. Then, the lady approchead Hermione.

\- Mrs Weasly, i believe.

\- Yes, but i prefer to go by my maiden name, Granger, if you don't mind. And excuse me, but you are...?

\- Evelynn Rothirsch.

\- Did you know the victims?

\- Yes, I did, but just for one brief period of time. It's incredible how fragile can be life sometimes right? All of them were so young, and know they're gone. A real tragedy.

\- Yeah, a real tragedy, without any doubt.

Hermione walked away from that woman and addressed Ron and Neville.

\- Neville, the name of Evelynn Rothirsch sounds familiar to you?

\- That's her name? - Ron asked.

\- Yes, that's her name, and you spend a good amount of time looking at her, don't you think?

\- Someone's jealous.

\- Guys, can you please stop acting like we're still at Hogwarts? It's pretty pathetic, if you can't tell - Neville interrupted them.

Hermione took  deep breath.

\- You're right, sorry, but that woman gives me the chills. Don't you think she smiles a little bit too much?

\- Yeah, Neville already commented that.

\- So, do you know her?

\- No, I've never seen her before.

\- And it seems she won't be our only worry - Ron commented while he pointed at the person who just entered the room.

Draco Malfoy. Of all her schoolmates, the one Hermione probably hated the most, and the feeling was reciprocal.

\- You should see your face, it looks like you just stepped on a big, smelly cow shit - commented Ron.

\- I'd rather step on the big, smelly cow shit right now, to be honest - replied Hermione.

\- C'mon, don't you work together? - asked Neville.

\- Yes, I do work with him, but believe me, if i have the chance to stop doing it, i'll take it.

\- Look at his earrings.

\- Ron, why i should care about his earrings? And since why you care about something like that?

\- Just take a look.

The earrings Draco wore were made of silver, with a little shinny green emerald on each one. Hermione recognized them. Harry bought them last christmas.


End file.
